More Than Anyone
by champagnexsupernova
Summary: Songfic by Gavin Degraw, The song is More Than Anyone. Just some fluff about Harry and Ginny set after HBP and ends 5 years later. One shot


**More Than Anyone**

**Disclaimmer: I own nothing but the story. The song is by Gavin Degraw and all of the characters are by the lovely J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy! Please review at the end**

The hot July breeze ruffled Ginny Weaslys dress, she watched along smiling as her brother Bill and Fleur exchanged their vows. She looked out in the crowd and smiled at her mother was was crying and then looked over at Fleur who loked truly happy, she had to admit even though she didn't really like Fleur, she did care a lot for her oldest brother and they were perfect. She noticed the vacant seat next to Hermione and frowned and thought to herself; _he told me hed make it. _The words 'You may now kiss the bride' broke her trance and she followed Bill and Fleur down the aisle arm in arm with Ron as they went to the party.

Bill and Fleur walked into the party and everyone clapped as they made their way to the dance floor for their traditional first dance, the song began to play:

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again_

She sighed as she watched other couples take their lead and walk out to the dance floor, she watched and smiled as Ron and Hermione began to dance, Ron smiled and softly kissed Hermiones head. They had shortly started dating after they left Hogwarts. Ginny looked down at her feet and then felt someone tap her on the shoulder and ask her to dance. Thinking it was one of Fleurs annonying French cousins who were in love with her she prepared to politely decline but then she turned around and saw him and a smile appeared on her face and she shook her head yes and took his hand as he lead them out to the dance floor.

"I thought you werent going to come." She said

"I had to see you before I left, damnit Ginny Ive missed you too much." He replied as she leaned her head on his chest.

_What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

They danced for a little in silence before she spoke again.

"Please dont leave me again, what can I do to make you stay?" she asked him meeting his eyes

He didnt reply at first but just sighed and sadly shook his head sadly.

"I have to go Ginny and you know that I cant say." He said

She sadly shook her head.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime_

Ginny looked into his eyes again and he met her stare, it was the same blazing stare she had given him after they had won the cup.

He slowy met her lips, it wasnt a passionate kiss but a sweet one full of meaning, they slowy broke apart and tears welled up in her eyes. She looked down once again and rested her head on his chest once more.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

He cupped her chin softly with his hand and she looked into his brilliant emerald eyes that were so full of love and worry. She smiled and understood him, without saying anything she knew that he truly loved her and didnt want to leave her. She smiled at him and he smiled and softly kissed her forehead.

The song ended and he said goodbye to her and promised he would come back for her once this stupid war was over and she nodded and gave him one last kiss and watched as he walked off.

_5 Years Later_

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

She watched as Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle and followed their lead linking arms with Rons best man, Bill.

She sat alone throughout the whole party and watched the party in sadness, he had lied to her and hadn't returned. She allowed a few tears to roll down her cheek.

After the party was over, Ginny went outside and sat down on a bench in the backyard just looking at the stars and felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around and there he was, he looked older, wiser, and tried.

"I thought you forgot about me."

"Ginny, youre all I ever thought about while I was away." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her one of those sweet kisses that made you weak in the knees.

He pulled away, smiling, and took her hand, flicked his wand and soon sweet music came out.

"Dance with me?" he asked

"Of course" she said with a smile

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby_

"Now that this war is over, I have something to ask you Ginny." He said meeting her glance.

"Yes?" she asked

She watched in awe as he dropped to one knee and slowy pulled a small little black box out of his coat pocket.

"Ginny, Ive loved you since I was 16 years old, youre all I ever think about and youre the perfect women for me. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked her with a smile

She began to cry and replied "Of course I will, I want to spend my life with you Harry Potter."

He smiled gave her a kiss and slipped the ring on her finger.

She smiled and they danced in peace for a while, for that moment everything in the world was right.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_


End file.
